The present disclosure relates generally to RF communication, and more particularly, an intelligent mobile transponder to enhance RF communication.
Satellite transponders for military and/or commercial use are oversubscribed and expensive to put in place and maintain. Current RF transponders lack intelligence. Users of low power transmitters must therefore communicate with non-intelligent transponders that cannot move.